<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handjobs at home, and kissing :) by ShippingMcLennon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690088">Handjobs at home, and kissing :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingMcLennon/pseuds/ShippingMcLennon'>ShippingMcLennon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teddy Boy Experiment Saga [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Duh..., Hand Jobs, M/M, TBES, Teddy boy experiment saga, but that's explained in notes, experiment sex, first established handjob, first established kissing, minor communication, not technically the first, super awkward!, teddy boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingMcLennon/pseuds/ShippingMcLennon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First hj: AFTER drawing straws (and no I have not written the drawing straws one yet) (read notes for major dets!!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon &amp; Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teddy Boy Experiment Saga [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handjobs at home, and kissing :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ THE NOTE FOR MAJOR DETAILS</p><p>This "part" is the first handjob outside of context. Basically meaning this. For anyone who doesn't know, the inspiration for this teddy boy experiment saga was some quote in Pete Shottons book, “John Lennon: In my Life”, about John having group wanking sessions with his mates (Pete, Nigel, Ivan?, And of course, Paul) (I'm not quite sure exactly who it was) and something about the lads drawing straws and whoever picked the shortest had to wank the others off. I don't know the details to this story so I never ended up writing it. So, this "chapter" (if you will) would ideally take place post Paul and John choosing straws (one, or both at two separate occasions) and wanking the group, but basically starting to realize they wanted more from each other. </p><p>Assume this chapter is after they've had a few secret wanks while sneaking off at nigel's house, and assume they were all quickies and with the lights off, and fast, no time to chat or really process the situation. So this is their first handjob "out of context" meaning in a regular setting…</p><p>#awkward!!! </p><p>I'm so excited for that part, haha. </p><p>Anyways, maybe I'll get around to those other "chapters" one day. This series hasn't been in chronological order, but I am keeping the "storyline" consistent. Maybe I'll add number parts to help keep track of the order of each story. </p><p>Jeez! What a handful! I hope that made sense, haha. Pls ask for clarification if it didn't, because these are obviously very important facts!</p><p>…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Paul anxiously walked to John's house after school, anticipating what would happen when he got there. The anxious feeling became normal for him, however, whenever he'd go to John's house, yet he'd always leave a little disappointed, because nothing would ever happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing ever happened in daylight. Out of context. When they were their normal selves. Not raunchy teens at a sex centered party. It's like, outside of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> world, none of it existed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not like at their little sleepovers, when the lights would shut off, and everyone else was most certainly asleep, or awake, but wanking together anyways, and John would sneak over to him and take initiation himself, and Paul would let him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being in a room with others, they had to make sure to remain quiet and unseen. So the darkness of the room and the silence of their act made it almost seem unreal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only existed for those few minutes-- the soft moaning, aggressive kiss, firm wanking, love bites, heavy breathing, all that desperation and need-- and then they finished and their own sleeping spots awaited their owners and it would be over. Until the next time. They never talked about it, but somehow, next time came again, as easily as the last. And that's the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> time it would happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that never stopped the feelings of excitement when Paul would meet up with John alone. Because there was always the hope of whatever his imagination would come up with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John opened the front door as he arrived where they greeted each other and awkwardly walked upstairs in silence. This wasn’t normally like them, but he didn’t know what he could do about all this tension between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In John's bedroom, they both sat down and made themselves comfortable-- John on his desk chair, and Paul at the edge of the bed with his guitar beside him-- in silence. A moment too long has gone without a word from either of them. Finally, Paul inhaled to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So did ya wanna practice?" John said simultaneously, before realizing he cut Paul off. "Or…," he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, yeah. Yeah, I er…" Paul started, lifting his guitar and placing it in his lap. "Got it here," he said, referring to his guitar, before face palming himself in his head. Nice one, Paul… 'I got it??' of course you got it! That's why you came here in the bloody first place! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of noticing, however, John only nodded himself before clumsily shuffling to get his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst part of all this, was that their playing was compromised too. Before, no matter what was going on around them, they could always tune into the music and let it take over. However, now the distraction was just so heavy, neither of the lads could get into their zone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul cursed himself for his behavior, blaming himself for everything. If he had just acted normal when he came in, this wouldn't be a problem. Paul's playing was unfocused, and it was safe to say he could do better. But that didn't mean John was so hot himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ye're messin' it up again!" John suddenly blurted at the result of a faulty string. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya just taught me a new verse! Will ya give me a mo, ya threw me off guard!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh really? Have I been throwin' ya off guard all day, cos ya been real shit today!" John was standing now, with his arms crossed in anger as he yelled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye well, ye've been real shit yerself! What's yer excuse?" Paul demanded. John narrowed his eyes at him, beginning to tone his stress into anger. "Besides, I just feel a bit... unfocused right now, tha's all," Paul defended calmly. And whatever it was John was expecting Paul to say, it certainly wasn't that. He stared at the lad for a moment without speaking. Paul assumed it meant they could just drop it and get back to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" John suddenly blurted. Paul sighed, because here we go. He recognized John like this, getting personal and demanding answers. He tried his best to subside it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, just… a bit distracted is all," he said with a shrug, before intentionally getting back to his guitar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" John demanded again. Paul sighed again, this time rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S'nothin' John. Ya don't need ta know everthin'!" Paul snapped, rather harshly, putting his guitar aside as he felt himself get angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't ya just tell me?" John pressed on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I do that? Yer not gonna care anyways!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I've been a bit off lately too!" John yelled in the heat of the moment. Paul said nothing as he looked at John with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whad'ya mean?" Paul asked, making John realize what he admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-nothin'. I… I mean I have other things on me mind," he said quietly. Paul observed him carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like Nigel's house?" He deadpanned, not needing to specify the details that go on there. John swallowed, but nodded, only looking down in slight shame that he was caught. Who was he kidding? Of course Paul would call him out on it. He hadn't noticed when Paul stood up and approached him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too," Paul suddenly said, and John's eyes jolted up at him. Did Paul mean he liked it too? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not necessarily… John was always the one who initiated it. Maybe Paul brought it up just now to tell John off and make him cut it out. The longer Paul stayed silent, the more John was convinced the latter was true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wish we were there now," Paul suddenly said, once again catching John's interest. For a moment, they both stayed silent. Paul tried again. "S'always better when we're there," he clarified carefully, hinting like crazy at what he could mean. John stared at him dead in the eyes with his own wide and shocked, yet his brows furrowed at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul swallowed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now it was his turn to doubt himself. This wasn't what he wanted. He tried to be clear, desperate for anything he could get with John, yet all he got was wide eyes, and all he was gonna get next was a blow to the face, the row of his lifetime, and the end to the best friendship he'd ever had. All for his stupid implications! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at John wide eyed, concerned unlike the older lad, and waited for John to jump him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John jumped him, and all he had time to do was flinch, before he realized his lips were aggressively attacked. Not by any fists however. There was something fleshy and firm against his lips and… was that a swipe of a tongue?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing he registered was that his waist was firmly gripped and held onto, so that even if he tried to move away, he was kept in place and unable to dodge what he thought was a hit, but was actually an equally forced kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Paul stayed still too long. John stopped himself and quickly pulled away in panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Paul didn't want that. He wanted more like he just had. He quickly grabbed John's jacket collar. He was about to lean in himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry--" John started before realizing what Paul was doing. "Oh--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's--," Paul said simultaneously with John. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did they have to sound so bloody stupid. They both took a moment, John before Paul, and Paul with his fists still gripping John's jacket lapels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Er, can I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I want--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Ok, maybe just don't say anything ya sod!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> John told himself. This time, he began leaning in, making sure to go slow so Paul would have a say too. He stopped at the last second in hesitation because maybe Paul still didn't want this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul connected their lips for him, in a weak attempt at a kiss. They kissed for just a few seconds before slowly releasing. John's eyes met Paul's, but they weren't so scary anymore. He hadn't realized when it happened but they were much closer now, with Paul's hands wrapped around his neck, and John's holding Paul's waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling much more assured, and with their new proximity, it was much easier for Paul to lean back in and kiss John deeper. He didn't hesitate, this time, to pull John closed where his hands were cupping his neck and face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he deepened the kiss, John went along and began shoving his tongue down the lads throat as he applied pressure to Paul's waist in his own pull closer. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they were kissing at a rhythm. Paul kissed back so hard as he moaned into John's lips. He's been wanting this for ages-- ever since they started up-- and now, he'd finally got it, he wanted John to know that this was no mistake, and he wanted it to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John made out with him heavily as he maneuvered Paul to sit on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm, John," Paul moaned, letting John know he needed to waste no time in undressing them both. John removed both their shirts before leaning over Paul on the bed, and continuing to make out with him, getting them both to lie down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When John's lips moved to Paul's neck, Paul hummed in pleasure before wrapping his legs around John's lower back and pulling him down against his crotch. John kissed him again as he obligingly rocked against the lad's groin, getting both their cocks harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, John lowered his lips to the lad's nipple and sucked and licked at it-- never having that opportunity before-- while undoing his trouser buckle. Paul's fingers tightly gripped John's hair, encouraging him to keep his mouth there. He had never felt such a sensation of something tonguing his nipples before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John peaked up at him to see his eyes closed as he moaned softly, his hips rocking up and down to rub against John's crotch. John knowingly brought his free hand to the lad's other nipple and pinched it between his finger and thumb, before twisting the sensitive nub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul moaned loudly as his back arched up from the bed. His eyes momentarily opened and rolled back as he aimlessly eyed the ceiling. A sensitive spot like that almost shouldn't be played with. Yet it felt so good. John grinned at him before continuing with the lad's trousers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowered them and massaged Paul's hard cock through his boxers. Paul's eyes fluttered back closed as he moaned again and thrust his hips into the feeling. When John discarded his boxers too, he grabbed his cock and started stroking him. He was surprised to see just how loud Paul moaned at that, having just been touching him a moment ago. Perhaps Paul was really anticipating the firm stroke of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a couple pumps in, and John felt the subtle leak of precome spill from the lad. He made sure to offer some firm squeezes between the strokes to throw the lad off guard. It seemed to work, if his thrusts turning erratic was anything to go by. His eyes were closed, and mouth agape as he focused on his growing pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, "Oh, John!" was moaned by the lad, getting John's attention. Additionally, he felt Paul's cock harden in his hand the more he stroked him. John grinned as he hovered his lips over Paul's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Already, luv?" John teased, although he already knew. He'd done this before, after all. They just never had the opportunity to speak during.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul whined in frustration as his cheeks reddened. Not everyone had stamina as good as John, dammit! He needily grabbed at John's face and pulled him close to his own. John obliged, continuing to stroke his cock, rather quickly, at that, as he let Paul hold him close. He offered a few swift kisses, letting his tongue get involved against Paul's as he did so, making Paul chase more as he desperately thrust his hips towards his approaching orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"John, I… I--" he tried, but John already understood-- from his hardening cock first, and then his disheveled warning-- and picked up his speed as encouragement for Paul to shoot his filthy load all over them, how needy the lad was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John cursed his thoughts as Paul did just that, creating an incredible sight that John hadn't had the privilege of seeing before. His lips traced before John's in a weak attempt to connect them as he breathed against them instead. John completed the task himself and connected them in a kiss for the last seconds of Paul's orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John released the lad's spent cock as Paul continued to kiss him. Paul held him close for a moment, before hauling himself up by John's neck, and switching their positions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He straddled John's lap as he made out with him, moaning as he felt the lads hard on poking against his bum. Paul moved his kisses to John's throat and collar bone as he began erratically rocking on John's crotch. John groaned in arousal of both sensitive spots, before Paul moved lower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hopped off the lads lap, landing on the ground before the bed, as he undid John's trousers and lowered those and his boxers down all at once. Paul took a moment to observe John's cock as it sprang free and stood proud above his clothing, that pooled around his thick thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John made sure to sit up and watch as Paul finally grabbed hold of his cock. He hissed as Paul held and squeezed it experimentally, before getting some strokes in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm, that's it, Macca," John told him, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Paul blushed at his name called out in such a manner. He was only hearing this side of John for the first time, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul continued stroking his cock for a few minutes, waiting for John to get closer already, before realizing one very important detail. John knew how to hold off. He cursed himself for forgetting. When John did it, he was already gone by now, but John sat there, composed as ever, only letting out a few soft hums as he let Paul work, not revealing any sign of when his climax should be expected. If it'd be soon at all, for that matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul firmed up his grip as he began to flick his wrist everytime it passed the head of John's cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm, fuck!" John responded, much to Paul's pride. Paul sped up his movements and finally felt John's cock start hardening in pulses in his hand. "Th-that's good, Macca," John moaned, finally getting close. Paul must not have realized that John gripped the sheets in pleasure as his orgasm was getting closer, for he was still rather discouraged and decided to try something else to help John along with his orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the lad's hand disappeared, only for a moment, before it was replaced with his fingers, gently tracing up and down the sensitive flesh of John's cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John groaned as he thrust his hips up from the lack of that wonderful stimulation that was just there a moment ago. God, that felt like torture. Paul's fingers teased the length of his cock, but he missed that firm hand that pumped him nice and hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christ, just the thought of how good it was made John feel he could go mad. Suddenly, Paul wrapped his hand around the head of John's cock, and softly stroked his fingers up and down the slit of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah-h fuck!" John moaned at the sensitive spot. Paul watched John's cock as he held it up and gently stroked the tip. Just staring at it gave him an urge to lick his lips. He thought briefly of how it would taste-- it seeming rather appealing right now the way it looked-- but just as quickly dismissed the idea. Maybe another time, he decided, before focusing back on his fingers around that sensitive skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John cursed himself, this time in frustration, as the pads of Paul's fingers traced his cock again. Each time Paul did that made his cock ache harder than the last. Even when Paul only gently stroked him again, slow and soft as his hand lazily moved up and down, John felt great relief in his cock from even so little friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, John felt himself growing terribly close, and to the point where he was unable to hold off much longer. Even with such soft strokes, John's teased cock felt like it could burst very soon. Focusing on his approaching orgasm, he was once again taken off guard when Paul's hand wrapped around his tip once more, before using just his thumb to stroke up and down the frenulum of John's dick, right on the underside, just below his slit, and in the most sensitive part of his member. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John tried to hold off, but he felt that alone could finish him, and… yep! He was gonna cum. He almost let himself, almost gave off a warning, in fact, but quickly remembered what happened when he knew Paul would come, and how he watched him. Observed every detail he could of the boys most vulnerable composer. He bit his lip with the last bit of restraint he had in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't want ya ta see me cum," he said instead, stuttering at the difficulty of those words. Paul suddenly looked up at him with a frown. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'why not?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. If there was something John felt he should be insecure about, he was greatly mistaken. Paul was dying to see the beauty that would take over his face when his orgasm would hit. He had never seen that before. And whenever he would catch himself wanting John, he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew John was close, and he didn't want to make the lad uncomfortable or insecure, but he wanted him to know how badly he wanted this too. He picked back up with the strokes, going fully up and down his length, and squeezing every time it reached the tip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to," was all he said, offering no mercy with his fully motioned wanks, almost a bit of domination in there, hidden deep deep behind his innocent eyes. He gave John his most innocent puppy eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John looked down at those puppy eyes.</span>
  <em>
    <span>'Please', </span>
  </em>
  <span>they said, and he wasn't sure if it was Paul's desperation, or his, that pushed him over, but he was completely gone for, and his orgasm hit him hard. Paul watched him throughout it and even he couldn't peel his eyes off the younger lad as he shot his load in ropes over the lad's naked chest and face. Paul kept his puppy eyes on John the whole time, getting John to groan through his orgasm, despite a couple blinks and dodges to keep the substance from hitting his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When John finished, his eyes involuntarily shut in relief, as well as a bit of humiliation. That was some sight Paul created for him. At the time, he couldn't dare take his eyes off, and it was incredible to watch. But the aftermath reminded him he could never do such a thing while sober. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul's stroking up and down his thighs made him look back down at the lad. He looked like a bit of a mess with all John's stains on him, but otherwise, calm and easy. John tried to hold back a grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Paul was sober too,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself. Paul did those naughty, unworldly things while he was the level headed one. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do those erotic things. He wanted to do them for </span>
  <em>
    <span>John</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This time, John was unable to hold back his smile, getting Paul's uncertain face to do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Paul leaned up, he met him halfway in a kiss. Paul hummed happily into it. Just like their little exchange, this kiss was different than all the ones they've had before. John grabbed both sides of Paul's face and held it as he kissed him, perhaps in gratitude, for the way Paul treated him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't much, but he felt grateful for the acceptance. This wasn't just another quickie in the dark that was ignored once it was over. This was the first step in a new direction. One that John had wanted for a while, but never reached out for, even if he was the one to initiate the start of their secret moments that one time at Nigel's house. This one was different. Now, it was here. Paul was here. John was certainly here. He finally had it. So perhaps that's what he was so thankful for. And perhaps Paul understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always did, John reminded himself. There was no need for explaining when Paul was involved. He would just get it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When John released Paul's lips, the lad's face was still just before his-- Paul's hands balancing on John's lap. Paul stared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So were we gonna practice, or what?" John asked, pulling Paul aback. Before long, however, he grinned at the lad. Because, yes. Now they could practice. Water was under the bridge. No more secrets. They were both discovered, and it meant good things for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a way, Paul felt miles closer to John than he had ever been before. And they were one strong bond of mates, they were. Playing no longer seemed tense or stressful. Now, everything cleared up. Here's to more handjob's to come! And less awkward ones… </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://shippingmclennon.tumblr.com/">my tumblr!! &lt;3</a><br/>request what you like anytime!! &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>